We're Back!
by BambiTheKitten
Summary: "In the end they are beasts. They suck blood they can't be good for us Blossom!" "No Buttercup in the end you're not good for us." "Fine then choose them...HIM over me I'm through" "Buttercup wait!" "Let her go Bubbles. Let her go." "She's right though Blossom, Brick and them, they aren't good for us they're vampires and will hurt us in the end..."
1. black out part 1

Why Are You Here?

Buttercup POV

I was sitting alone in my room and I was bored. Man I wish for some crime to happen so I go and kick some butt. Well maybe I should tell you about me now. I'm now 16 and not that much of a tom-boy but I'm not girly either I'm a rock kind of chick. My hair is now mid back and I have bangs that go off to the right and cover my lime green eyes. I'm angry that I got the biggest chest though I'm a c-cup chest and have girlish curves.

So now that is down back to how my life is boring right now. It's been years since we have got rid of HIM. Mojo hasn't been seen in months, the gang green gang is hiding out some where, and the rowdy ruff boys are gone.

I've heard though that there have been vampires in other cities. I don't really believe them but me and my sisters are keeping caution. We have though had some incidents with…BANG…what the, what was that. Oh great now the lights are out I got to get to my sisters.


	2. black out part 2

Hey everyone thank you for reviewing my story! I'm happy you guys liked it I hope more people enjoy it as well. Like I said I'm new to writing fanfics so if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me! Well I know you didn't click this to here me rant so on with the story.

Bubble's POV (before the BANG)

Well were do I start oh yeah right now I'm drawing in my room. I'm very bored too. Me and my sisters get bored easily now that HIM is gone, Mojo is no where to be seen, the gang green gang is in hiding, and the rowdy ruff bys are gone.

Why don't I tell you about me I'm 16 and still have my hair put into pigtails but it is longer. I have b-cup chest and girlish curves. My eyes are still nice and light blue. Oh and in Buttercup's definition a girly-girl. I guess that is kind of true. Oh, well so what was I talking about?

Oh yeah I remember I was saying how I was bored. It's true too there's nothing we could do. But we have gotten reports on vampires in other cities. That sounds scary to me but to Buttercup it's nothing but a rumor.

We have had some incidents with….BANG…what was that. Oh no the lights went out! I hate the dark I know, I know, I'm 16 I shouldn't be afraid of the dark but I am. Ahhhhh! I saw a shadow!

Blossom's POV (before the BANG)

What to do? What to do? I'm currently sitting at my desk with my laptop doing nothing. I'm going insane be this bored. Listen to me I'm acting like Buttercup. I wish for some crime to happen. Don't get me wrong I'm glad the city was safe but I'm really bored.

Well how about I describe myself to you. I'm now 16 and my hair goes down to my knees. I'm a b-cup chest with girlish curves. I'm still the leader of the Power Puff Girls. My eyes are still light pink I also have bangs that go to the left and that is it.

Me and my sister's lives are boring since crime has gone down. We do have incidents with…..BANG….what was that? Great there goes the power man I got to get to my sisters.

Thanks again to my readers I hope you enjoy. I will either update later today or tomorrow we'll just wait and see thanks!

Please Review!


	3. Guess Who!

So thx to all my readers! I just wanted to let people know that I'm excepting new characters but also have some on my profile if you want to be one of them! So on with the story!

Buttercup's POV

Well this sucks I can't see where I am going! Man why do I have a messy room? I have hit my toe at least 7 times. Ugh! Oh look I found the door. Cool I got to the door I'm awesome.

Ok now I'm opening it then a green streak cuts in front of me. Then a burst of cold air bangs the door shut. I wiggle the door knob it doesn't open. No! I got to get to my sisters. I hear a deep husky voice say, "You can't leave not quite yet."

"Who are you?" I ask. "Ahhh! You don't remember me? Well that's a shame but you will remember soon enough." I was in complete shock I remember that voice but it wasn't that deep last time. No it couldn't be. "Butch?"

Bubble's POV

Ahhh! Scary shadow. It's just there it looks like a person leaning against the wall. It moves or more like he moves he has the body of a male so I'll just guess that it is a he.

"Wh-what do-do yo-you wa-want?" I asked him scared. He just chuckled, "Still get scarred easily I see." "Who are you?" I ask. "That hurts Bubs that you don't remember me." I saw him move he came into the moon light.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It can't be him no way it just can't. "Boomer?"

Blossom's POV

Why did the power have to go out? Man this stinks now I need to get my sisters. Right when I was about to open my door I feel a cold breeze. I turn to find that the doors to my balcony were open but no one there.

I walk over and close them. I walk back to my door but it won't open. What the heck? Why won't it open?

"Leaving so soon?" I here a deep masculine voice say. I spin on my heels scanning my room. "Who's there?" I ask. "What you don't remember me Blossy?"

That voice sounds so familiar. Is it, it can't no its just my imagination or is it? So I ask, "Brick?"

Thx people! I hope you guys like!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Confusing

Hi there I'm back to update. I'm sorry it took so long I had testing and soccer. But I'm back. So here is the chapter!

Buttercup's POV

"Ahhh! Butters you do remember me. How sweet." I can't believe it. It's actually him but how. First, they just disappear 3 years ago and then they just reappear. Why? What are they up to?

I'm so confused, I thought. "There is nothing wrong with being confused Butters," he said. "Don't call me Butters," I snapped, "and how did you know what I was thinking." "You see that comes with being a vampire," he smirked. Gosh I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face…wait did he say vampire?

"You are a vampire?" I asked. "Is it that hard to believe?" he asked leaning against the wall. "Nope I knew one day you would become a monster but never did I think you would be a blood sucker," I said.

It's true actually I always thought one day would go out of control and be a monster…but not a blood sucker who is hot. Wait did I say hot I'm not falling for him… right?

"That's cruel Butters," he said, "I'm not here to hurt you." I looked at his eyes and he actually did look genuinely hurt at my words. I felt a pain of guilt in my chest so I spoke softly, "Sorry." He looked surprised at my words then he smirked that annoying smirk. "So you do care about me." "I never said that," I blushed because the truth is I did care about him. Don't get me wrong I'm not girly or anything I just care and I don't know why. I looked at him and he looked at me like he was a predator and I was his prey.

I didn't know what to do so I sprinted to the door. He was to fast though and got to me in 2 seconds and had me pinned against the wall. He had my wrist above my head in his iron grip. He had his body pressed on mine I was totally red.

He saw this and smirked he brought his face closer to mine if I was red before then I must be a tomato now. He put his lips to my ear and said, "Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished talking yet." I looked in his eyes and saw compassion and love which was weird to me then our gaze locked I felt his grip loosen.

I took this as an opportunity to get away so I pulled out of his grip and punched him hard in the gut he doubled over and I sprinted and kicked down the door. Now all I got to do is find my sisters I turned back and looked to see him gone. I need to find them fast.

Bubble's POV

"The one and only," he said with a smile. I can't believe it it's actually him. But why? Why come back now? They just leave and now reappear 3 years later. What could they want?

I'm so confused, I thought. "It's ok to be confused Bubs," he said. "H-how d-did y-you k-know w-what I-I w-was th-thinking?" I asked. "The reason I know that Bubs is because I'm a vampire," he said.

Did he say vampire? I'm now officially going crazy. "D-did y-you s-a-say v-vampire?" I asked. "Yes I did," he replied. That's it that little sentence sent me bolting towards the door.

I didn't get that far though he was faster than me. He had me against his chest. My heart was beating fast I bet he could hear it. I don't really think of him as a monster but he does suck blood. I'm scared of him though I just can't stand there.

He spoke, "Please don't think of me as a monster Bubs, please." It sounded like he was pleading to make me believe him. I didn't know what to say it sounds as if he actually cares about me. Is he planning to hurt me? Would he be that cruel?

I didn't know what to believe then when I was about to make my choice his grip tightened on my wrist. It was no longer the Boomer it was just seconds ago no he had the look of hunger in his eyes.

I'm so scared of him. He looked in my eyes and his gaze softened and so did his grip. So without thinking I did something I never thought I would do I elbowed him hard in the chest.

He was taken off guard by this and fell. I got to the door but it was locked. So I karate kicked it down. Hey I am a power puff girl. So I do need to know self defense. Now I need to find my sisters.

I turn around to find Boomer gone. I need to find my sisters fast!

Blossom's POV

"Ahhh! Blossy you remember me?" he said in that intimidating voice. This can't be happening it can't be him no it must be a bad dream I'll wake up any minute. "Sorry Bloss its not a dream this is reality," he said.

I'm so confused why are they back? How can he read my mind? And why is he calling me Blossy! "You see Bloss I can read your mind because I'm a vampire. I'm calling you Blossy because I just simply want to," he had a stupid smirk on his face. Wait hold on did he say vampire?

"Yes I did. You know Bloss for the smart one you really are low," he said. Oh my gosh he is a vampire. He is a vampire! To say the least he is rather cute…wow no he is the enemy.

I looked at him he looked at me he no longer liked like the Brick I was talking to just a second ago. No he looks like he is about to attack. Like I'm his prey. I hate how he is staring at me so I sprint to the door.

He has me pinned to the wall in seconds. My hands above my head his body pressed to mine. His face inches away I must be as red as his hat. I look away. He leans in my heart is racing fast and he speaks, "Where do you think you're going I never said you could go."

I looked into his eyes they showed love and compassion. I was taken aback by this. I never knew he could care so much. Our gaze locked he let his guard down so I took my chance to get away.

I kicked him where no guy wants to be kicked. I went and kicked down the door. Now time to find my sisters. I turned to find Brick gone. I need to find them like now!

That's it for now hope you guys like!

Please Review!


	5. running away

**So sorry it took me forever to update. I have been so busy.**

**Buttercup: with what?**

**Butch: she's been watching Shugo Chara! **

**Buttercup: are you serious**

**Me: *blushes* it's not like I forgot about you guys! I'm here aren't i! **

**Buttercup: chlereklover23 does not own us just the plot!**

Buttercup's POV

I'm running down the hallways of my house. Man I never thought our house was this big in the dark it's like a labyrinth. Man why is he here? I'm guessing his brothers are here too. I really hope that Butch doesn't find me.

Gosh, I'm getting annoyed looking for my sisters. I went to their rooms only to find their doors busted down like mine. So now I'm running like a maniac trying to find them. When I find them I promise I'm going to…"Buttercup," I hear Butch say.

Ok now I'm just desperate to find them. "You know Buttercup you can't hide forever," man does he really want to find me? I turn the corner and put my back on the wall. I take a peek to see if he is there. There's no one there. I sigh in relief.

I turn around to come face to face with my worst night mare. "Butch," I say coldly. "Buttters, Butters, Butters did you think that you would get away?" I was about to run but he has pinned me against the wall. "I'm done playing Buttercup. Don't you want to know why I came back?" he asked.

Actually I do I want to know why he leaves then suddenly comes back. I just don't want to talk like this. "I'll take that as a yes," he says. "Me and my brothers came back looking for something. Something special." Man I don't really want to know where he is going with this. "We came looking for our mates and guess who we choose." No, no, no. never will I ever go with him.

I then said, "The power**PUNK girls." **I'm just hope I'm right. "No guess again," he says moving closer to my face. "Me and my sisters," please be wrong please be wrong. Right before closing the distance between our faces he whispered, "Correct."

Ahhhhhhh! Get him away from my lips. The strange thing is I'm kissing back. Me kissing a guy…and its Butch. I'm actually enjoying the kiss too. But I would never admit it. He moved down to my neck. "Butch stop," I said. He didn't listen.

The next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Owww! Is he biting me? What the heck. I'm going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine just watch. The pain is so unbearable I scream. I start to go unconscious but before I fell asleep I was two streaks one light blue and another pink…..my sisters?

Bubble's POV

I'm so lost! I don't know where I'm going. I'm scarred too. I mean I have boomer the vampire who is cute running after me. I can't find my sisters I went to find their doors just like mine. I bet the boys are back for good. I wonder why come back though?

"Bubbles will you come out already. You can't run forever." I heard boomer say. As heck I can run forever as long I have a reason to run. Gosh you guys where are you? I need you now like really badly.

More hallways grrr. I can't believe it my house is way to big I swear. I need to find a smaller place to live if this happens again. Grrrr more hallways I can't take this. Hey what's that? Long hair? I turn the corner to see Blossom!

I jumped on her back and whispered, "Blossom it's you! I can't believe it." She turned and said, "Gosh Bubbles give me a heart attack why don't you. I almost attacked you because I thought you where Brick." "Oh, I'm sorry Blossom," I said head hanging low.

She sighed and hugged then said, "It's ok I'm just glad you're ok." Then we heard a scream. At the same time we said "Buttercup." We sprinted to see her unconscious in Butch's arms. What did he do?

Blossom POV

Oh no! Oh no! Brick's back and he is after me and I can't find my sisters! What do I do! Well first off I need to calm down. Good now to find my sisters. "oh Blossom. Come out, come out, wherever you are," I hear Brick say.

I round into another group of hallways and hide behind a corner. I keep looking over to see if he was there. Once I say I was safe I let out a breath. Then I hear, "Blossom it's you! I can't believe it!" it's only bubbles.

Whew! I was going to attack her right now. I said, "Gosh Bubbles give me a heart attack why don't you. I almost attacked you I thought you were Brick." She hung her head and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Blossom." I sighed and hugged her and said, 'It's ok I'm just glad you're ok."

Then we heard a scream. We both said at the same time, 'Buttercup." We sprinted to only find an unconscious Buttercup in Butch's arms. Then only thing I could think was what did he do?


	6. Here Comes Buttercup

**Me: hey guys! Sorry it took me forever to update! I just had school and a bunch of tests**

**Butch: yeah right I bet you were just too lazy to update the story**

**Blossom: oh leave her alone she has her reasons and I bet they're good ones**

**Me: yeah I have been planning what I'm going to do for spirit week at our school ^-^**

**Buttercup: you know people didn't come here to hear you rant right? It's getting really annoying**

**Me: yeah you're right anyway hope you guys enjoy!**

**Bubbles: ThEbRoCkEnAnGeL23 does not own The PowerPuff Girls or The RowdyRuff Boys! But she does own the plot!**

**All: ENJOY!**

Brick POV

Man looking for Blossom is driving me crazy! But it is my fault this was bound to happen and I knew it to. I just hope she could love me like I love her. Ugh I sound like a sissy boy **(Me: hahahaha I could totally imagine him referring to Boomer) **and that's not me that's Boomer! **(Me: hahahaha I was right Brick: well it's true)** Man I need to find her I'm going crazy without her by my side. I sniff the air. I could smell her sweet scent of strawberries. I follow the scent and say, "Oh Blossom. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I hear soft whispers and it turns out it was just the wind. I suddenly heard a scream.

It sounded like Buttercup and if her sisters heard it they would go to her. So if I find her I find Blossom. So now I am running to where the scream had come from and there she was shocked to see an unconscious Buttercup in Butch's arms. I went up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Let me tell you that was not the best idea. You could clearly see that her eyes held anger in them. And well an angry Blossom only means pain. So once I grabbed her waist she looked down and well she kicked me were no man wants to be kicked. So lesson one on getting Blossom don't get her mad.

Boomer POV

Why is Bubbles running from me? Well it's kind of stupid to ask that I am vampire. I must have scared her to death. But I love her I really do. I don't want her to see me as a monster. I just want to love her and for her to love me. As I was walking through the hallways I heard a scream. I ran down a few hallways until I found everyone. One Brick was hold his man parts and grunting. Two Bubbles looked scared. Third a really mad Blossom staring at lastly, fur Butch holding an unconscious Buttercup.

The next thing was shocking Bubbles used her sonic scream to attack Butch! I mean come on I expected Blossom to start fighting and was even waiting for Buttercup to wake up and make Butch into a pancake but no it was Bubbles to start our now mini-war.

Brick was already out of shock and pain and started his next attack against Bubbles. But before I could go and help her I was blocked by Blossom and socked in the stomach. I countered attacked with a kick to the ribs. Now when a grunt of pain came from her Brick looked over and seemed like he was ready to kill. Up until the point when Buttercup hit him. Wait what! Buttercup? We all looked towards Butch where he was lying on the floor with a red shoe print on his cheek. Man Buttercup is back and does she look mad.

Buttercup POV

I woke up to find myself in Butch's arms and facing a fight between my sisters and the other Rowdyruff Boys. I was mad no actually I was beyond mad I was pissed. I guess Butch felt me wake up because he asked if I was ok. To answer his question I pushed him away and kicked him right in his face. You see me and my sisters have been learning karate, and training to be ninjas you could say.

Once he was on the ground I turned around just in time to see Brick about to attack Blossom along with Boomer. So I hit him and he fell back. I looked toward Boomer and he looked scared. I smirked in triumph. Yeah he better be scared because when I'm mad let's just say you don't want to be in punching range.

I let all my anger out on the blue ruff. **Man this would have been more fun if I was beating up Butch he puts up a fight Boomer just let himself get beat up**, I thought. When I was done kicking him around I put all of them into a ball and kicked them out of a window. I smiled I turned around and saw my sisters holding judging cards. Bubbles gave me a 10! Blossom gave me a 5 and she said, "I think you could of put more creative kicks and punches and the ending was not that fantastic as I thought you would of done it.*sigh* oh well."

I had an irritated look on my face and said, "Do you want to join them!" She replied, "No I'm good." Yea that's what I thought. "Anyway now that they're back and want us to be there mates what do you think we should do," I asked. Blossom was deep in thought and Bubbles was waiting for her to answer. Man my neck hurts. Stupid Butch he had to go and bite me. But why? Why was I the only one that got bit?

**Me: Awww! Buttercup is back to normal! ^-^ **

**Buttercup: Yea thank god I thought I was going to turn into Blossom for a moment**

**Boomer: I was called a sissy boy in this =.=**

**Brick: it's true **

**Bubbles: 0.0 Boomer is a sissy boy?**

**Boomer: =.=**

**Me: hahahahahahaha! BOOMER IS A SISSY BOY! Hahahahahahahahaha! (No offence to all Boomer fans out there ^-^)**

**Buttercup: it's true**

**Me: and I want to say a special thanks to one of my reviewers you reviewed under the name 3007 well I'm glad that you gave me that advice it helped ^-^**


	7. Deep ThoughtsOf Killing Butch

**I'm BACK! And Like the boys I return as a vampire! ^0^ **

**OMG…o.o I haven't updated in forever D:**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry as you can see I changed my name and have written 2 other stories which in all reality I haven't been updating either =.=' so please check them out and I WILL be updating more often! :) On with the story! **

**Deep Thoughts…Of Killing Butch! *^***

Buttercup POV

_**He's dead. No he's beyond dead he's going to be burning in hell, **_were my only thoughts of Butch the morning after the night he bit me. Last night me and my sisters stayed up a few hours repairing our doors then went to sleep but woke up at 7:00 in the morning just to remember that it is summer and we had no school.

_**When I find that boy I'm going to rip his fangs out and shove them down his throat then stab him with a wooden stake and put him in sunlight to burn *^*, **_I thought as I remembered what he did to me the night before. I sat on my bed thinking of ways to kill him and his brothers too. Hopefully the things in movies are true so I could kill the jerk.

My face went hot as I remembered the kiss we shared. I wanted to burn my lips off and when they healed burn them off again for good measure. Last night I kissed him because I was crazy. Never will I kiss the idiotic, blood sucking, mongrel again. _**I wish him peace in hell where he belongs**_, I thought.

And you might think I'm being harsh well I'm not I'm being freaking Buttercup. I'm a crime fighter ready to kill the vampire scum in my city. _**Die Butch, DIE, **_my thoughts screamed.

I looked outside my window and saw the usually sunny mornings to be dark and dreary and in a sudden instant lightning and thunder appeared and it started pouring. My room was black with there being no sun and the fact that I didn't turn my lights on. I walked to my balcony doors and stepped out onto my balcony.

I felt the cool rain on this hot humid day refresh me. _**You sadistic beast will play the death penalty, **_my eyes clouded and turned black the rain and storm became worse like my rage was controlling it.

To say I was scared would be a lie. I felt this new unused power in me boil and burst through me. It felt refreshing and cleared my mind of any thoughts of trying to hear them out. Never will I want to understand the beast and his brothers.

My canine teeth grew to a sharp point and as I felt them they pricked my finger and blood dripped from it. I didn't have the urge to drink blood to be honest it repulsed me to look at it. I walked back into my room and locked the balcony door. I went into my private bathroom and ran my hand under cold water.

_**My face is pale and I have sharp teeth. Indescribable powers have been given to me and this all happened so suddenly, **_I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. _**If I'm a vampire then I'm like him. NO! I will never be like him I'm sickened by blood and I'm not a sadistic beast, **_my thoughts went wild.

_**But if I am like him then the best thing to do is leave right? I mean I could hurt my sisters and citizens it's for the best right, **_my thoughts questioned. Bubbles would be terrified of me. Blossom would be in outrage and probably try and kill me. I'm alone in this but in shock I'm not scared. I'm not saddened by this because if I'm a vampire like him then I'm powerful enough to kill him.

I won't suck blood of humans and I will kill all vampires who do. I won't let this world to be filled by monsters and furthermore I won't let them hurt my sisters. _**Mates my butt they won't come near them. I'll make sure they don't become like them…like me. But first I need to find a few important people, **_I thought as I walked out of the bathroom to start my packing.

Bubbles POV

I sat on my bed in my room. The storm started not to long ago. My room was dark except for the glow of light coming from my lamp on bedside table. I had octi right next to me to give me comfort.

Yesterday wasn't a dream. Yesterday Boomer stood in my room and as a vampire. His brothers came for my sisters and Buttercup was bitten. My eyes stared deeply into space. _**We will never be safe will we, **_I thought.

I heard something knock on my balcony door as I turned I saw who it was…Boomer. I didn't know what to do. I thought about screaming but when I saw the pleading look on his face I couldn't but hope, and believe that maybe he was a good guy.

I walked cautiously to my balcony door and unlocked it. After I did I didn't bother to open them I ran to the other side of the room. He opened the doors and walked in then closed them behind him.

He stared at me then said, "Bubbles please don't be afraid of me. I'm begging you please." I didn't know what to think but I said in my strongest voice, "How do you expect me to act Boomer? How do expect me to be to learn that our sworn enemies disappear then reappear three years later break into our home and to top it off they are vampires."

In the end I ended up sliding to the floor from being over whelmed and screaming. He stared at me once again and in one swift movement he was crouching in front of me. I started pushing and kicking to get him away but he just grabbed and held me in his arms.

"Get away Boomer! I want to away from me now," I screamed. I'm now not happy that we have soundproof rooms. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me. I didn't respond I just stared and sat there not moving. After a few seconds he dropped his head onto my shoulder and screamed, "Please Bubbles please! I need you please! If me and my brothers don't have mates we end up dying!"

My eyes widened, _**this has to be a joke a sick cruel joke. **_"Bubbles if a vampire doesn't have a mate they end up going insane and dying," he said, "and Bubbles I really do care and love you."

I pushed him away I couldn't do this. I can't hear this. "Get out Boomer. Get out now," I told him. And all in one second I felt him leave and I knew by the cool breeze of my open balcony doors that he had left.

Blossom POV

I sat staring at my laptop. I've been searching for hours now on vampire legends and how to kill them. Last just keeps replaying in my mind. From Brick showing up to Buttercup getting bit. I don't know what to do this time. I'm supposed to be the leader well right now I'm being a lousy leader.

I closed my laptop and put my down on my desk. In the end the famous PowerPuff Girls don't have a plan. I listened to the rain falling on the roof top. _**Maybe we aren't meant to kill them, **_I thought. We haven't been able to before and we still can't now.

So maybe in some sick twisted way we are made not to kill each other but _**for**_ each other. No, no way in hell is that the case. I will find a way to kill the stupid boys or monsters.

For my sisters sake and the citizens sake. I walked over to my window and opened it up. I let the rain hit my face and cool my anger. I looked out to the streets and saw on the other side of the sidewalk burning red eyes staring at me.

I blinked once and he was gone but in his place was a box. I flew out my window and to the box. I picked it up with caution and looked both ways to see no one there. I flew quickly back to my room and closed and locked the window.

I placed the box on my bed. I opened it to see a bunch of papers and pictures. On the pictures some of them with symbols the others of the boys. The papers had facts of vampire culture, history, and ways of death. I found envelopes addressed to me and at the bottom of the box I found two wrapped presents. The first one was a square thin box and the second one was a small square thick box.

I opened the first box and inside I found a cross necklace that was red and a letter. The second box I opened made me drop it once I saw what was inside it was a diamond ring with a red heart diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds one on each side.

I stared at the two presents then picked up the letter on the inside it read:

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed please review tell me how you like it because I'm dying to know ;) **

_**Side story o;**_

_**Buttercup talking**_

_**Butch talking **_

_**Butch! Get your butt down here this instant!**_

_**Why the hell are you yelling so loud? **_

_**Because dang it you popped my freaking favorite soccer ball!**_

_**How do you know it was me? **_

_**Because it's always you!**_

_**You got a point there.**_

_**I'm going to kill you!**_

_**Wait hold up I'll just but you a new one. **_

_**So in other words you're going to steal one?**_

_**You got it babe ;)**_

_**Call me babe one more time I dare you…**_

_**Babe, BABE, B-A-B-E, babe hahahaha watcha gonna do about babe**_

_**o.e sorry readers it seems I'm going to kill Butch NOW. But don't worry the author says she'll just replace him with an OC ^-^**_

_**wait what! I was just kidding Butters! Come on I have to be in the story we're the designated couple for this!**_

_**No Butch you die today right now! =.= **_

**_Bye peoples continue reading and catch DyingAngelHeart's story _Little Angel _and _Lost Sister. _Peace!_**

_***hears Butch's screams in background***_

**~Applause~ **


End file.
